A heat exchanger in accordance with EP 2031332 A1 includes evaporator channels and condenser channels extending between a first and a second end of the heat exchanger. The opposite ends of the heat exchanger are provided with connecting parts that provide fluid paths between the evaporator channels and the condenser channels. A first heat transfer element is arranged in a vicinity of the first end of the heat exchanger for transferring a heat load to a fluid in said evaporator channels. Similarly, a second heat transfer element is arranged in a vicinity of the second end of the heat exchanger for transferring a heat load of from a fluid in the condenser channels to surroundings.
The above described heat exchanger is very efficient in cooling down, for instance, power electronics which have been attached to the first heat transfer element. Due to a construction of thermosyphon type, the cooling can be achieved without a need for a pumping unit.
However, the above-described heat exchanger needs to be installed in a specific position in order to work properly. Such a restriction can be problematic, because the heat exchanger cannot be installed in an upside down or horizontal position.